The Coming On of Feelings And a Battle
by lombaxworship
Summary: post sf assault. Fox and krystal are beginning to realize they like each other. Same with falco and katt. When corneria is under attack by an unknown enemy will “it” be stronger then expected? Read to find out. Complete
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Okay first chappie (YAY) ill take suggestions please review.

Okay summary o ya: post sf assault. Fox and krystal are beginning to realize they like each other. Same with falco and katt. When corneria is under attack by an unknown enemy will "it" be stronger then expected? Read to find out.

Chapter 1

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fox sighed as he stared out one of the Great Fox's many windows.

"Peppy can I PLEASE take my arwing out for a ride, this ship is so boring and cramped up I think I'll kill myself if I don't do something." Fox McCloud asked.

Fox was an Orange and white vixen (Right?) in a white shirt and green vest over it. He also wore black pants.

"Then the team will have to do without you. Besides there are plenty of places to go on the ship it's huge!" The Rabbit said.

Peppy was a tall rabbit with gray shirt and pants on.

"Oh c'mon, I'm bored to death too pleeeease peppy?" Falco, a blue and red avian asked.

Flaco had black pants and red vest over a blue shirt.

"I told you guys NO!"

Just then two girls walked in the gray room. It was Katt and Krystal.

"Hi." Both Fox and Falco said.

"What's up?" Katt, The pink feline in pink shirt with black pants asked.

"Absolutely nothing, Peppy won't let us take our arwings out."

"Play a video game or eat you two sure do, do that a lot." Krystal the blue Vixen suggested while laughing.

"Ha, Ha very funny." Fox said.

Slippy the frog looked up from his inventors magazine. "If you're going to argue go some where else I'm trying to read so I can upgrade the arwings, so you four don't go killing your selves."

"Okay we'll stop." They all agreed.

"Wanna watch some T.V?" Flaco suggested.

They all agreed and Falco turned the T.V on.

"Today three people were killed in a car bom-." The T.V reporter was cut off as Falco changed the channel.

"All we're seeing today is violence and killing and crap like that." Fox said.

"Yeah it's a shame." Krystal said in agreement.

Just then a silver robot with green eyes came in. it was ROB.

"Slippy, the arwings are ready for upgrade."

"Finnaly! Okay you four can argue your hearts out, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The frog left and Katt sat down next to Falco where slippy was sitting.

The four continued to talk as they watched some cartoons, yes I said cartoons.

Katt and Krystal had been accepted as part of the Great Fox's team after the Dinosaur planet epidemic.

After about an hour of watching T.V Krystal spoke up. "I'm going to go get ready for the meeting with General Pepper.."

"Same here." Katt said. They both left the bird and fox.

"Hey Falco?"

"Ya?"

"Do you _like_ Katt."

"What do you mean?"

"Like go out on a date with her, like her."

"Ummm, do you like Krystal?"

"Don't change the subject, tell me."

"Yeah I guess…"  
"Now you answer my question."

"Well yeah I guess so too. But how do we tell them with out them laughing their heads off?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

(A/N) Too short? I thought it might be. But IDK R&R please!


	2. A Discussion and Some Pizza

(A/N) okay ty for ALL 4 reviews lol. Okay here we go MAIL TIME!

Fox MC: First and foremost THANK YOU! I didn't think the great MC would review my story lol. Sorry bout the vixen vulpine mixup I'm still new to that so thanks for reviewing.

Story Weaver1:Okay I'll take that as a compliment. I think? Lol thank you.

Chisse: Like I told Fox MC I'm knew to the idea, secondly no, this is not a script format. Trust me. I think it isn't?

Unknown( ): Okay I think I'll just make it a little longer. And if I havn't said it enough im new so please don't hurt me!

Okay Next chapter WOOT. BTW I will introduce the main villain probably NEXT chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well Falco I guess we'd better be getting ready for the meeting with Pepper too." Fox suggested.

"What do we need to get ready for? Can't we just wear what we're wearing now?" Falco asked.

"Well for one you smell like crap. Secondly you should probably wear something nicer?" Fox said.

"Nah, I don't really think Pepper will mind if we wear a vest and black pants."

"Fine, but at least take a fricken shower man. You'll never get Katt to like you if you smell like Andross just spit you out his nose." Fox complained.

"Wow, you sure are nice. Fine I'll get clean. Hell, maybe Katt will like me better." Falco walked off and Fox chuckled at him.

After 15 minutes Falco and Fox reunited in the same gray room with the T.V. They were both wearing the same thing as earlier.

"Wow I don't smell shit! Falco you bathed!" Fox said while joking.

"You're SO funny Fox." Falco said sarcasticly.

The girls still hadn't arrived yet,

"God, girls take a LONG time to get ready."

"Yeah, that's girls for you." Right as Falco said that both Krystal and Katt walked in the room.

"WHAT did you say about girls Mr.Lomabrdi?" Katt said with anger.

Fox was just laughing at this.

"Umm, I didn't say anything?" Falco tried to say truly.

"Oh, don't you be laughing fox I know you agreed." Krystal also said with anger.

"Umm you're looking great tonight." Fox said trying to make her less mad.

"Thank you and don't avoid the subject." Krystal said.

"Hey Krystal I forgot my purse I'll be right back." Katt said.

Krystal decided to follow and get something she forgot.

Fox and Falco were talking to eachother when Fox brought up the subject.

"Hey I think I might ask Krystal out for pizza or something after the meeting." Fox said.

"Ya, I guess I might ask Katt too."

Fox left to find Krystal.

Fox had caughten up with Krystal.

"Hey Krys, This is going to sound random, But would you like to maybe get some pizza or something after the meeting?" Fox asked hoping for a yes.

"Like a date?" Krystal asked with great curiosity.

"Well, ya kinda. Will you?"

"Yes, I will." Krystal accepted.

"_She said yes, she actually said yes"_ Fox thought.

"Well I'll see you later Fox. And don't forget about our little _date._" Krystal said.

Fox walked back to the T.V room smiling ear to ear. He walked in exactly after Falco had finished asking Katt out. Katt then walked out and fox said "So what did she say?"

"YES!" Falco almost screamed.

Fox laughed.

"How about you?" Falco asked.

"I got a yes too!" fox said just as happy.

Fox looked at his watched and noticed it was time to go. So they both went out of the room. They walked down many hallways, all gray and lighted with overhead lights. They arrived in a brown room with a long circular gray table. General Pepper sat at the end and motioned Fox and Falco to sit down. Krystal and Katt were already there. There were a few more government officials and Slippy and Peppey were already there. Fox sat down next to Krystal and Falco sat down next to Katt.

"We have a few capital ships who have seen an huge unidentified ship. We believe it is that new threat popping up called the Xin. They are threatening to attack all planets within range. The Xin is composed of two capital ships we believe. They have captured an arwing and modded it to look different and fire different. We have not identified the leader but we will soon enough." Pepper informed the people at the table.

"If we have ships who have spotted this ship why didn't they attack it?" Fox said asking the first question.

"The ship was far bigger than the ships who spotted it. They would've been shot down and gather no intel anyway." Pepper answered.

"Do we have any idea where they're going to strike first?" Katt asked.

"We lost sight of the ship two days ago and have no idea where they could've possibly gone." Pepper once again answered.

After a long discussion about the Xin Pepper dismissed them all. Fox then caught up with Krystal.  
"hey I didn't forget." Fox said.

"I didn't think you would." Krystal said.

Fox led Krystal to the cafeteria and they enjoyed a wonderful night together, but still wondering about the Xin.

(A/N) okay incase u were wondering Katt and Falco did the same thing for the date but I thought it was pointless to say the same thing twice. Any ways please REVIEW!


	3. Bird Down

(A/N) Okay umm here's where the action starts. Anyways MAIL CALL!

Story Weaver1: Thank you. I hope you continue to read!

Black Phoenix: Hey I said they _might _have 2 cap. Ships. Lol. Anyways I'll try not screw up (What seems to be) my only good thing in the story, lol. I'll make it interesting!

Fox was rudely awoken by his alarm clock.

"Ughh, damn alarm clock." Fox said groggily.

He got out of bed and looked around at his blue room. He had a brown desk, a closet, T.V, and computer. He must've fallen asleep while watching T.V, because it was still on. He grabbed the black remote and hit the channel up button. He growled as he had hit the wrong button, then he turned it off. He grabbed a white shirt, black pants and gray jacket. He walked off to his bathroom took of his close and took a shower. He got dressed and looked at the clock. 7:30. He and Krystal had a great and long night. They basically talked and laughed about stuff. He walked out the blue room and headed for the cafeteria. When he arrived in the gray room with many tables. He grabbed some breakfast and then found Katt, Falco and Krystal. He sat down next to them and started a conversation.

"hey."

They all responded with the same hey.

"So, Katt, falco how was your night?" Fox said with a grin.

"Just fine. We talked and had a few laughs. Nothing PERVERTED!" Katt said with an angry tone.

"I'm just kidding." Fox said guarding himself from an attacking Katt.

"Oh, I'm sure our night wasn't as well, _wild_ as yours." Falco said laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you." Krystal muttered.

They continued eating and talking. After they were done a sounding alarm went off!

"Star Fox team report to the bridge." Pepper said over the COM.

The four of them then started sprinting to the bridge.

They then arrived and they all went "Sir!"

"It's the Xin, we've intercepted one of their smaller ships. We need you four to board it and take it over." With that they ran for their arwings and got ready for an immense fight.

"Every one grab a rifle 'cause we're boarding that ship." Fox ordered.

They all hoped in their arwings and formed a triangle formation.

"The ship is 1000 meters away. Their launching interceptors!" Fox informed them.

Six other ships were heading straight for them. Fox barrel rolled and shot the wings off of a fighter.

The fighter looked like an Arwing. It was a camouflage color and the lasers were at least twice as powerful.

The wingless arwing was spinning toward a near forest like planet.

Fox was then hit and so was Krystal. They dodged a few more shots and took them out. Falco was then hit!

"Gah, I'm hit hard I'm going down!" Falco then went barreling to the same forest like planet.

"FALCO!" Katt shouted over the COM.

They heard no more from Falco. All they could see was his flaming ship heading to the planet.

They finished the fight against the remaining fighters and headed for the main ship.

"Abort mission, I repeat abort mission." Pepper said over the COM.

"Go look for Flaco!"

The Star Fox team then headed for the forest planet to see what would happen next.

They all landed with ease and found the crashed ship of Falco Lombardi. They hoped out of their Arwings and found NO avian in Falco's ship.

"He can't be dead, can he?" Katt said with a tear in her eye.

"Maybe he got out before it exploded and headed for coverage?" Fox said.

Krystal then spoke "We can only hope…"

(A/N) yes that WAS very short. Should I go in more depth of the Modded Arwing? Idk. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Losing Hope

(A/N) Okay sorry for the long update wait time. Hey um im kinda a noob and would like a link for weapons, like a link to descriptions of weapons. I basically know them but need better descriptions, ANYWAYS MAILL TIME!

Black Phoenix: Ya but I guess that happens… well you never know maybe but I highly doubt it. Maybe Falco just wasn't meant to live…

Looneyman: I've kept that in mind just read and you'll see.

Story Weaver 1: Thank you and yes I will go in more description.

Okay here we GO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_I haven't sensed Falco's life force. Maybe I'm just having an off day with my telekinesis. On the other hand maybe Falco is dead…' _Krystal thought.

"Hey Krystal, you alright?" Fox asked noticing she was deep in thought.

"Umm, ya." Krystal lied.

The three animals were all loaded with pistols and semi automatic rifles. Fox was armed with 4 grenades too. Krystal also had her staff just incase. Katt still had some tears in her eyes because she had known Falco longer then any of the three.

"Don't worry Katt, I'm sure we'll find him." Krystal lied once again.

The three walked through the lush green forest. Fox groaned when he ran into one of the many bushes. He pulled out a machete like knife and began slicing away at the bushes.

"Damn nature, I hate it." Fox said in frustration. Flaco was fox's best friend so he was quite pissed of too.

They had been walking for what seemed to be one hour. Krystal suddenly stopped and she looked like she was in pain.

"Ughh." Krystal moaned.

"Krystal what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Fox.

"My head, it feels like it's burning up." Krystal responded in pain.

Fox felt her head. It was pretty warm. Fox wondered what could've caused the sudden pain.

"Have you eaten anything 'weird' lately?" Katt asked.

"Ugh no." crystal responded.

She the collapsed and fox caught her from her fall. He blushed a little but no one saw. His embarrassment turned to concern.

"Krystal!" Fox shouted.

She went unconscious. Fox and Katt were incredibly concerned right now.

They laid her down on a bed they made out of leaves. Fox let her rest her head on his leg. He sat next to her for what seemed to be hours.

Katt had gone down to find anything interesting. She then saw a waterfall! She gathered two leaves full of the fresh water and headed back for the 'camp' they had set up.

"Fox, I found some fresh water!" Katt said in excitement.

"Good! Krystal could use it." Fox replied happily.

Fox tore off some of his vest and soaked in water. He then put it on Krystal's head. Fox thought some cold water would help.  
"Fox, is it alright if I make myself a bed and head to sleep?" Katt asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll stay watch tonight and we can head out if Krystal gets better."

The rest of the night was pretty boring. Nothing happened that would cause Fox to so much as perk an ear up. He just sat there Krystal in his arms. He loved that feeling, too bad Krystal wasn't so much as conscious to know.

Krystal had waken up around 4:00.

"Hey, you're awake. How ya feeling?" Fox asked with a bright smile.

"Better, my head still hurts like a bit-" Krystal was cut off of her swearing by a talking Katt.

"Hey Krystal. Are you feeling good enough to go and search for Falco?" Katt asked.

"I don't think he's alive." Krystal said under her breath.

"What was that?" They both asked.

"Oh ya, um sure." Krystal said.

Krystal noticed her position with Fox and blushed.

"Thanks for the pillow fox." Krystal said with embarrassment while blushing.

"No problem." Fox replied in the same tone.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get some water before we leave, want some?" Katt asked.

They both said yes.

Fox not noticing what he was doing and wrapped his arms around Krystal. He then blushed and put them back. Krystal stood up and so did Fox. They stared at each other for what seemed to be forever.

"Krystal I-" He was cut off as she put her finger over his mouth to hush him. Their heads moved closer and after that they embraced in their first kiss. They stood their kissing for a couple of seconds. They both stopped but Krystal was still being held by fox. He pulled her tighter and they both stood their until they heard Katt coming.

They got their drinks and began to leave. Krystal was feeling light headed so Fox gave her a piggy back ride. After several hours of travel they reached a clearing. They peered into it and saw a major building in the middle of two smaller ones. On the center it was labeled Xin! The building had several large towers and a hangar for aircrafts and other vehicles.

When they reached the clearing Krystal immediately got a splitting headache again. Fox put her down and drew his rifle knowing this was gonna be one hell of a battle.

(A/N) If you can guess what's going to happen next I'll give u a cookie. I need to see if my stories plot is like writing on the walls. TOO OBVIOUS! Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Xin Rebel, Help Or Hurt?

(A/N) Okay you were all VERY close, apparently I made it TOO obvious.

Anyways MAIL TIME!  
Looneyman: Ya it IS a bad sign but ya I must've accidentally spelled it crystal instead of Krystal.

BlackPhoenix: maybe but I won't spoil the chapter.

Anicrosser: Thank you You'll find out this chapter!

Silver Meta Dragon: Well my first Star Fox Fic, anyways thank you 'cause you are the only one who commented my romance. So for that thanks. Anyways thanks again, I hope you keep reading.

Okay the dramatic conclusion to whether Falco is alive or dead!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Fox, put the damn rifle away if we're going to get inside that place we'll have to stealth our way in." Katt ordered.

Fox grunted and pulled away his rifle.

"You got a silencer for a pistol?" Fox asked.

"Ya, I think I have two."

They grabbed their silencers and began their journey. They left Krystal hidden in a spot they cleared out.

They crept up to the forward tower. Katt nodded to a ladder, there was also an elevator. They both agreed on the ladder because if anyone heard them they were screwed. Fox lead going up the ladder first. When they reached the top of the gray and green tower fox just barley peeked over the edge to see two Xin guards. They were wearing green armor with black stripes horizontally down the chest and legs. Their helmets were a black with a green tint and black tinted visor. Fox took his pistol out and fired a shot right into the first laughing guards head.

"HUH?" The other guard asked himself.

Before he could say something else his head was a bloody mess too. Their were little spots of the blood everywhere.

Fox leaned over to the controls and saw this tower controlled the security camera's in the facility.

"Hey Katt these are the controls to the camera's and the door to open the garage! The garage is connected to the main base. If we can sneak in there we'll have a clear path to Flaco, if he's still alive…" Fox informed Katt.

Before leaving Katt took one last look at the controls and saw something very important.

"Fox! Look closely at this hard drive, it says telekinetic blocker That could be why Krystal's had all those headaches!" Katt told Fox.

"How could they have so much information on telekinesis, maybe one of them has those powers? Just a guess. I say we call an air strike and get the hell outta here." Fox suggested.

"No! If Falco is still alive I wouldn't want to kill him." Katt argued.

"Let's not argue, I want to get out of here A.S.A.P." Katt said.

With that they climbed down the ladder and headed for the garage.

They Reached their destination. It was blocked by four guards.

"Katt Can I use my rifle now, please?" Fox asked.

"Fine…"

Fox drew his rifle and hopped out from behind the corner they were in. He fired a few rounds killing one and injuring two. On his flip to the other corner he was hit in the chest. While the guards weren't looking Katt hopped across, took a grenade from Fox's belt and chucked it in the middle of the three remaining guards. It blew and made an explosion sending the three flying.

Fox was out cold, so Katt picked him up and carried him in. Around a corner Katt saw gun shots and then a guard fly in front of her. She dropped Fox and drew a pistol. What came around the corner was, a Xin guard. But he wasn't wearing his helmet revealing on small scar on the vulpine's right cheek. Katt fired off two rounds waking fox up.

"Hold your fire!" The Xin soldier said while dodging one and being hit.

"Who the hell are you?" Katt asked.

"I'm a rebel against the Xin, Don't shoot!" The rebel said while grunting in pain.

"Do you know where Falco Lombardi is?" Fox asked.

"Oh, that fag, ya follow me." The rebel replied.

"He's not a fag!" Katt remarked.

The rebel led them to a jail where they saw a badly beaten Falco.

Falco had several cuts across his chest and one on his face.

"You, you MONSTER!" Katt screamed.

"Shut up, I'm the one who told them to stop the beating." The Rebel said.

"I highly doubt that." Fox said.

"Oh my god, just get your damn friend and get your ass out of here before more Xin come." The rebel said in an annoyed tone.

They grabbed the unconscious Falco and headed for the exit.

"Fox, how are we going to get are arwing they're all the way back at the beach?" Katt asked.

Just then they heard more bullets and saw a dead xin guard fly at them. Just around the corner was a pissed Krystal.

"Good you got Falco, Lets head for the garage and get some modded Arwings." Krystal said.

They all headed for the garage and got an arwing. Fox looked at it, It was a nice dark camo green, with some black on the wings and outskirts. He hopped inside to find the same controls except for the controls and the lasers. They took off with the rebel and Fox opened a COM.

"Okay team, shields up, and as for you Xin trash we'll take you back to the great fox and figure you out from there."

It was a pretty quiet ride, Falco laid lifeless on Katt's lap. When they returned they immediately threw the Xin in jail.

"Hmm, I save your friends ass, help you get back here safe and call off half the security, is this how you treat all your company?" The Xin asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, either way you helped the Xin and almost killed falco." Fox said annoyed.

Falco was In the ER room of the Great Fox, he was conscious but just barley.

Katt, Krystal and Fox all talked to him.

He told them that the Xin were dirty bastards, and they found him unnconsious from his ship.

They talked for a while, wondering what the Xin would do next after the destruction of one of their bases.

(A/N) Okay I'll introduce the Xin character next chapter. Did I do the combat any good? Anyways REVIEW!


	6. Max Falkskid

(A/N) So apparently I guess I did the action okay. Anyways I dunno I hope everyone reading likes it and keeps reading. Anyways MAIL TIME!  
LooneyMan: Hey thanks, Don't worry I'm the author and I've got a bad feeling about him XP.

Silver Meta Dragon: Ya the beginning of this chapter will be describing him. Thanks I hop ya do.

Black Phoenix: Ya I liked the whole bad ass attitude too. As for him joining the team it's a pending decision, oops said too much.

Okay here we goooooooooooooo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rebel sat in his cell on the Great Fox waiting for a Q&A with the whole Star Fox team. They said they needed to see if he deserved the death penalty, freedom or prison. He was nervous but didn't show it, he didn't want them to think he was weak, although if he did they might let him go, but no that wasn't like him so he wouldn't.

The team arrived with some guards the guards opened the cell and took him in handcuffs with little hostility. They reached the room with the brown circular table and the rebel sat down with the two guards on both his sides.

"Okay first things first, what's your name?" Fox asked opening the questions.

"What's it matter to you? You'll just end up killing me or throwing me in jail, what's the damn point of this anyways?" The rebel asked annoyed.

"Look, you saved our ass we're trying to save yours." Katt said.

"My name is Max, Max Falkskid." Max returned.  
" Why did you try to save me?" Falco asked. Falco still had plenty of bandages wrapped around him from the beating.

"Look you want me to tell you, I've had a really troubled past. I lost my parents at the age of 13, I lived on the streets. That's how I got my gun skills. One day I was captured by the Xin leader, they simply call him Dante. Anyway Dante told me he had my parents hostage and that if I were to work for him he would give me the safe return of them. But it was all a dirty lie. I longed for my parents so much I was willing to kill hundreds of innocent soldiers, my mind was clouded by rage, dishonesty, and sadness. But I guess those three things basically spell out my whole life. My life is a sham. I was a total ass for letting something as obvious as that get in my way, but I was willing to take any chance for my parents. I guess I was wrong. After I learned it was a lie I began silently taking down the Xin. I didn't get far before you got me. So I helped you because seeing innocent people suffer is just wrong. I wish killing and this war wouldn't have ever started." Max said saddened.

Everyone felt a sort of pity for Max. There was a long pause, everyone processing the information that seemed to cut through their hart.

"So when you did kill did you like it?" Slippy asked.

"I'm gonna answer this honestly, at first yes, letting my rage out in killing formed relived a huge chunk of stress, but then the stress came back, the stress of a hundred innocent lives, their blood stained in my hands. Now all I want to do is kill the Xin, no not the Xin Dante." Max returned this time angered.

The Star Fox team huddled up in silence.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy, I mean he was tricked." Fox whispered.

"This is the XIN! They tried to kill me he's probably plotting all this right now." Falco said in an untrusting tone.

"Falco, we know you hate the Xin the most but still, C'mon he nearly started crying." Krystal said.

"Fine how about we let him go but he has to serve duty on the Great Fox?" Falco asked.

"Sounds fair." Everyone agreed.

The huddle was broken and they told Max his punishment. Max was secretly pleased. He had to sweep most of the Great Fox. Just cleaning it basically.

The next morning the team had met up for breakfast where they saw a cleaning Max.

They ate then went to the T.V area, where they saw a cleaning Max.

Then lunch, they saw a cleaning Max once again.

"Man, this guy doesn't stop." Falco said.

"He's true to his word." Fox said.

The day was coming to an end when an alarm went off! Three Xin ships had landed in the docking bay and the team was on the case. They had decided to take the Negotiating approach and try to talk there way out of it.

Max had shown up at the scene with a rifle of his own. The team talked and talked, Max staying quite when suddenly a Xin fired a shot right at falco. Max's reactions were quick so he jumped in taking a bullet.

He was bleeding badly in the upper left chest.

"You saved my life!" Falco said.

"You don't deserve to die, I do." Max returned.

Max then stood up and said:

"If you want me take me, don't hurt them they didn't do anything." Max said while dropping his weapon.

The Xin opened fire on the team and Max jumped in once again and took a few more shots.

"Team, open fire!" Fox ordered.

They whole team began firing caps, taking cover behind the corners.

Max laid on the floor in his own blood.

After several minutes the team owned the Xin and began to go over to Max.

"Wake up! Wake up!" They all said.

There lay Max, in his own blood, in pain, holding on for his life.

(A/N) Oooooh cliffy, I guess. Wow talk about taking a bullet for random strangers. Geez that got to hurt.

Now before saying, lombax worship you did a good job with the battling in the other chapter why'd you screw it over here? This chapter was about Max and his dedication and characteristics, so I purposely didn't do a good job on the fighting.

I know that will disappoint many of you but I'm sorry.

Anyways REVIEW!


	7. And Your In

(A/N) W00t I got a quick review anyways MAIL TIME!

Silver Meta Dragon: Ya it's a bummer, isn't a Lombax what Ratchet is in the Ratchet and Clank series?

LooneyMan: Hey thanks I'm glad to see you like it.

Black Phoenix: Thanks I'm not a cliffy lover either but eh I had to.

Story Weaver1: Ya I had a bad feeling I was going to disappoint some people with this one, but thanks anyway.

Okay here's the next chappy

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max woke up very groggily. He was in the ER room of the Great Fox. Medics were at his side. He had several bullet wounds on his chest and right leg. The whole Great Fox team was there too.

"Well we see you're awake." Fox said.

Max was silent. He didn't feel like talking after what had just happened.

"C'mon you just saved our lives don't you want to say something?" Falco asked.

"Fine, what do you want, as far as your concerned I'm just another shitty Xin killing tool." Max replied in a pissed off tone.

"Don't be like that after what you just did for us we don't hate you, infact we were wondering if you wanted to tryout for the team." Katt added.

"Do I look like I'm in the physical condition I need to join the team." Max said sarcastically.

No one blamed Max for being angry. After all he's been through in the past few days.

"Look, once you heal can you tryout?" Fox asked.

"I don't trust the little bastard." Falco said.

"Falco! He took a bullet for you." Krystal said.

"I don't care."

Time went on the team left. Max left the ER and continued his life on the Great Fox with bandages around his chest and leg. He tried out for the team injured.

He was in the training facility and Fox said:  
"Okay Max first test, shoot the moving targets."

He hit each one with each gun precisely.

Everyone stared in awe at his amazing aim.

"Next up the flight simulator." Fox said.

He hopped in the fake arwing and destroyed every target blew up every building without taking more than 4 or 5 hits.

"Okay that's the easy course but seeing you aced it we'll have to vote you in."

The team huddled up and took their votes. Five votes yes, one vote no.

"Well you're in." Fox informed him.

Max was happy but didn't show it.

He received his armor and weapons, and his own personal arwing and land master tank. Falco was not pleased with this decision.

He went on every day of Max's healing avoiding him. Max acted like and antisocial. He wasn't a good people person. So he tended to avoid them.

Three days after Max's healing there was a distress signal. They were immediately sent to Corneria, for the Xin were attacking!

(A/N) Ya that chapter blew big chunks, lemme break it down, it was getting max into the Great Fox. Ya so flame me I know you want to.


	8. Fight for your Life

(A/N) Okay apparently the last chapter wasn't AS bad as I planned, so anyways MAIL TIME!

Story Weaver 1: Ya it was kind of short sweet and to the point.

Silver Meta Dragon: Thanks BTW was I right about the Lombax thing?

Black Phoenix: My opinion it could've been A LOT better. Anyways thanks.

LooneyMan: THANK YOU! You're the only person I left in a little suspense, and that was the aim of my last chapter. You're very insightful (I think that's the word?) anyways I hope you do read more!

Okay one more thing before you read, am I doing any of the people out of character. In my opinion if anyone is Out Of Character, it's Krystal. What do you think?  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All six animals including Slippy were in their ships ready to go.

"Max, stand down you don't have enough energy to go!" Fox ordered.

"Not a chance fox, I want to get them just as much as you." Max replied.

"I would strongly agree with Fox if I were in your dangerous position." Krystal warned.

"I have to…"

That ended the COM and the six flew through space passing the many stars that awed Max. He didn't get much space time, and to be honest with himself he wasn't too thrilled with being in space. Max had always had a thing for not liking space travel, he had never had enough money in his life to enter space. Although he was a great pilot he would always be on edge.

"Man, I wonder if Katt really does like me." Falco wondered. "I've never felt this way about her before, why is the so confusing? Maybe I love her? But that can't be we've only kissed a couple of times, but I'll always remember our first."

(Flashback)

Falco and Katt were sitting upon a cliff they had hiked on Corneria. They were eating a prepared lunch. Katt had slipped on the blanket with their food and fallen into Falco's arms. They then blushed and well, got closer and closer and then they kissed.

(End Flashback)

After twenty minutes of star gazing space travel the team had reached Corneria.  
When they reached their destination they were in an urban part of the city. Fox knew they were going to have to fight on foot if they had a chance.

All civilians of the urban area had evacuated the second they saw the Xin ships.

"Team we're going to have to fight on foot, Falco grab a rocket launcher, Krystal take your staff, Katt and I will grab rifles and give you some suppressive fire. Slippy stay up in the air and we'll give you a diagnostics of anything we need to know. Now as for you Max, we need you on the ground to do most of the attacking. We'll give you cover fire if you take them out." Fox ordered.

Max wondered why the hell Fox had chosen him, the injured one. He had no time to think all five landed and drew their weapons. Fox went over their plan.

"Okay there are three ways we can go. Up the middle, left or right. Max you'll go up the middle and when we lay down fire from the sides, charge out and attack." Fox gave the orders and they began.

Max looked around there was a three way split. On the left was an alley. The buildings were mostly five or six stories. On the right there was a street which contained a few busses to take cover behind. Max had no idea how many people they were up against.

He saw Katt and Fox take the right to the green, black buildings.

Krystal and Falco decided to go to the dark dumpster filled alleys.

Max had decided to creep up the middle to his post. He took cover behind a yellow truck placed on the inclining street he would have to go. He peeked around the corner for any Xin. There was none up the hill. He continued to crouch-walk up the hill to where the incline ended. He peered over and saw four tanks behind around sixteen infantry, all loaded with rifles and snipers. One even had a rocket launcher. Behind the Tanks were two drop ships loaded with machine guns and ballistic missiles. (A/N: I'll tell you about ballistic's in author's notes.)

He opened a COM with Fox so he could tell them.

"Fox, have you seen what we're up against?" Max whispered.

"Stay calm, I've already told every one about their units. Falco will fire off his rockets at the tanks, then Katt and I will chuck some grenades in, if that kills the tanks you will go in and we'll lay down some fire."  
"What about the Drop Ship's?"  
"Oh, I'm sure Falco will thinks of something." Fox opened a COM with the whole team. "Falco, Fire rockets in three, two, one!"  
Max saw several Rockets go off destroying two of the green tanks, and five of the infantry. They definitely had the element of surprise. The Xin hadn't expected anyone for a LONG while.

Max then saw Katt and Fox's grenades go off destroying one more tank. There was still one left and it was badly injured.

Max looked at his belt, unclipped one of his five grenades, threw and hoped for the best. It hit and there goes the tanks.

Max noticed the Drop ship's lifting off the ground.

The drop ships were black with long wings, it was battle ready and could hold around ten units each.

"Fox! Thos Drop Ship's are taking off!" Max informed.

"Falco take 'em down."  
Falco was a crack shot with the rocket Launcher. He hit both of the pilot windows, immediately taking them down.

By now there were only eight infantry left. They all divided them selves behind flaming burnt tanks. Max noticed the sniper's aiming at the un aware Falco.

"Falco! WATCH OUT!"  
He was too late Falco was down. Two shots to the chest.

"Max hurry up we'll lay down fire." Fox ordered.

Max unclipped another grenade and destroyed two Xin behind a tank.

The team was doing a great job laying down fire.

Krystal then decided to help. She crept out and snuck up behind two Xin snipers, their last two snipers then she lit them up on fire.

The remaining four looked over at Krystal. She dodged left to right, avoiding the oncoming fire. A grenade was heading at her! She noticed it land two feet behind her. She dove and did a high jump of a tank. The explosions sent her flying a few extra feet. She came crashing down to earth, with her staff pointed down. Her staff was impaled inside of a Xin's chest. She quickly took it out and looked at the Xin she was now standing face to face with. It drew a rifle, but Krystal whacked it away and drove her Staff into his stomach. She twisted it in circles causing the Xin to cough up blood. She let go and let him die.

Max decided to take the last two. He simply went over, held a pistol to the Xin that had given up and ended his Missouri. The last one was taken care of the same.

Max remembered Falco and rushed to his side. He pulled out a medic kit from his backpack!  
"You're a medic!" Fox asked.

"Ya, I told you I trying to help people."

With that he began working on what looked like a lost cause.

(A/N) Okay what u think. What no! Falco Might be dead again! A little longer then normal but I just couldn't stop. I love writing fight scenes. This chapter was mostly max's POV. How did I do the fight? Please tell me I NEED to know.

Anyways like I said:  
Ballistic missiles: Missiles that when fired open up releasing four other missiles.

Any way REVIEW!

P.S Is crystal OOC?


	9. We Hate You

(A/N) Yay im back from a VERY long vacation anyways MAIL TIME:

Story Weaver: Thanks hope you like the next one!

Bane The Mad Demon Slayer: I guess I win stupid award of the year for that one. Lol. I guess I kind of messed up there, eh?

Silver Meta Dragon: OOC out of character. Okay thanks for the review.

LooneyMan: I thought it would be a surprise. I'm not a real biast towards anything, but this fic is a FalcoxKatt not a FalcoxKrystal. Yeah top marks. And maybe you might see the still bad side of Max this chapter.

Warning: Excessive language use in this chapter.

Anyways here we go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After several long hours of medical work Max had finished his work on the still unconscious Falco.

"Well, he should be alright but anything could happen." Max informed the team. He then shifted his attention toward Katt and said: "Katt I did my best, I know he means a lot to you." Katt's eyes were swelling with tears and was about to break down. Max put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I don't want you to go through the same thing I have many times." Max said in sympathy.

"Thanks…" Katt quietly answered.

After another hour of waiting max spoke out, "Okay, he's checked out clear, he should be safe for transportation. Have his ships auto pilot take his Arwing to the hangar. Katt can you take Falco in your ship?"

"Ya, thanks a lot Max"

They all walked back to their Arwings and took off, Max took one last look at the smoking city.

Max was walking around the seemingly lifeless Great Fox. The lifelessness faded as he heard gunshots go off. He drew a pistol and headed to the sound. He then saw fox on the ground bleeding, followed by a running Xin soldier.

"Damn it they got on without any alarms."

Apparently the rest of the team heard the shots too. They came around the corner and saw Max with a pistol, and Fox on the ground.

"You bastard!" Falco yelled.

"It's not what it looks like!" Max yelled back.

Before he knew it he was thrown in jail. He had several bullet and punch wounds. The team had taken a few shots at him for shooting Fox.

"If any of you were in that position you would've believed them!" Max argued.

"Shut Xin shit!" Krystal argued in frustration.

Max groaned in pain from the several pains he had received.

"We all fuckin hate you so shut up!" Falco argued.

"How the hell am I going to get out of this?" Max wondered while hoping the pain will go.

(A/N) Short chapter but wat ever. U like? R&R.


	10. Come Back Max

Hey here's the next and last chapter. Okay guys I need you for a decision, should I do a sequel? Vote in your review! Anyways MAIL TIME:

Story Weaver1: Okay don't flame. Characters are not OOC, Falco is mad because his best friend was shot by someone who he knew was bad in the first place (Even though max didn't shoot him), Krystal's boyfriend was just shot, making her mad, and finally Katt is Fox's friend making her pissed. The story meshes together in this chapter so don't talk till the story has finished, and the plot has come together. And Max is just in the wrong place wrong time, and whatever Max is just my own OC. You've been a really nice person up till this, what the heck happened; now you hate me. Anyways I hope you like the ending; I'm not trying to be mean just clearing stuff up.

LooneyMan: Thanks, this is the last chapter so hopefully.

Silver Meta Dragon: Lol, I hope you did!

Anyways thanks A lot everyone for staying with me and reviewing the whole story, even if you didn't like it (I'm talking to you story Weaver). Anyways the final chapter, unless you vote for a sequel!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was two thirty in the morning when Max heard a faint tapping on the bars of his cell,

"Oh Maxine, I know it's you can't hide from the Xin. You can't!" Said the dark deep voice.

Max woke up and looked to see who it was, Dante. "Dante, why—why are you here!"

"To obtain you." Dante replied. "I'm giving you another chance to comeback to the Xin, be a full time commander, get paid and all that good rich stuff, I can hook you up with your own personal Vixen."

"You betrayed me, all of the Xin did! I can't stand you! You tricked into working with you. Nothing will bring my parents back, NOTHING!" Max screamed in rage. "You—you're the one making me suffer, I will kill you!"

Dante clicked open his cell and said: "Max I'm giving you one last chance! Come join the Xin, the Star Fox Team betrayed you, they don't believe, I mean it's not like you shot Fox."

"You! You shot Fox, it's your fault all of this is happening, you caused it ALL!" Max replied.

"Now Max, don't be so harsh, I'm going to make things better, another chance. You're our top fighter Max, we want you, the team, they don't. They didn't even trust you. They threw you in a cell, beat you, shot you, and for what nothing!" Said the cloaked figure. "Now if you refuse I'll just use my phycic powers to take you out."

"So you ARE Psycic!"

"Yes Max, I am. And with you my army will be complete, you can take down those betrayers you call The Team."

This was finally hitting max, they hadn't believed, Dante could give him power to overthrow them, but he did take him in, and the evidence was there. Max's head was flowing with decisions. He finally answered: "No, Not again." Max drew a pistol he had been hiding and fired a few rounds, all being blocked by Dante's psychic barrier.

"Ha! I gave you the chance Max, now you will die!" With that Dante pushed Max against the wall with a physic blast.

At that time the whole team had heard the arguing and came around the corner to see the fight.

"It's him! That's the one who shot me!" Fox yelled.

Meanwhile the fight raged on. Max side stepped an electrical blast and fired a round hitting Dante in the shoulder. He fell back and shot another electric blast hitting Max. Max Yelled in pain and retaliated with some suppressive fire of his own.

"Team, Attack!" Fox ordered. Before you knew it Dante was being shot a hundred times, his barrier managed to protect him. He shot water out of his hands drenching the team. Fox threw a grenade and sent Dante flying back into a wall. Dante was unconscious.

After all was said and done Dante was in jail and the Team was reunited.

"Max we're sorry, all of us." Fox said around the lunch table they were eating at.

"No problem. I had the gun, you were shot. I would've thought the same." Max said.

"No, we didn't believe you because of your past, will you forgive us?" Katt asked.

"Of course."

So it went on, the team stayed Max didn't leave Dante was in jail and the Xin well no one knows. They might've given up after the capture of their leader, or they could be plotting to get him back.

So all in all Max might still be bad, maybe all a plan of his, to destroy the team, so many destiny's lay ahead all of theirs a wild one.

(A/N) Okay it's done that's a rap! Thanks a lot for reading have a great day and don't forget to vote on whether or not to have a sequel.

You guys rock keep reading and thanks a lot.


	11. Author's Notes

(A/N) Okay here are the author's notes! Okay it's been a sweet run and I loved writing this. Okay lets do a MAIL TIME:  
Insugrl90: Okay, I admit the ending was NOT my strong point, but if the other chapters were good, why don't you want me to write a sequel, I mean I can do the ending better next time, that's the first ending I've EVER done. So if you hated the ending so much that it causes you to not want a sequel then I really sucked that up. Anyways thanks for the review, or flame.

LooneyMan: Okay on the contrary you liked the ending, thanks for the all around goodness, you make me feel special I kinda made an ending so you, the reviewer would decide, but ya you'll hear my decision later.

Bane The Mad Demon Slayer: Okay apparently that was a call for give me a damn sequel Lombax Worship. . Hey thanks for all your reviews, your cool. LOL.

Silver Meta Dragon: Hey thanks, I got those reviews because of you, so thanks a lot. You'll hear my decision at the end! You rock, thanks for all the reviews!

Back to author's notes, I admit it, my ending wasn't great. But it was my FIRST ending I've ever done. Im sure to do good next time. Guess what that means I made my decision; I'm going to make a sequel! Insugrl90 please, I love your writing, give mine another chance, I wont do such a shit ending, I promise. You're an excellent writer and I don't want you putting me down anymore, so have a nice day.

Look Out for my Sequel The Coming On Of Feelings And A Battle: Dante's revenge.

Now I will be making the sequel but I'm going to try finishing up my Ratchet And Clank Fic before I do the sequel, it won't be out for a month or two, but if I hurry it'll only be a few weeks, so thanks for reviewing have a nice day, and watch out for the sequel!


End file.
